


Fic Bites - Yuri On Ice

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for Yuri On Ice





	Fic Bites - Yuri On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> (dressing headcanon courtesy of kkelenca! :D)

“I’m more used to spending time behind the camera,” Yuri said as Viktor tugged him towards the closet. Viktor stopped, but Yuri couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t let go of his hand.

“You don’t have to get in front of the camera at all,” Viktor said before he pulled his hand up to lay kisses over his knuckles. “I just think you would look lovely.”

Yuri felt his face heat and sighed, nodding once and smiling at the wide beam on Viktor’s face now that he had Yuri’s permission to dress him.


End file.
